


Piped

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army get your head out of the gutter, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Army's trying baking for the first time. Aloha's around to be his taste tester and well, can you blame Army when Aloha's antics just include sexualizing eating icing?





	Piped

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just crack, but I liked the idea of Army and Aloha cooking/baking together. Which they didn't necessarily do, I might write something where they actually are, but this is close enough!

_ "Finally!" Chirped Army happily, pulling on a pair of mittens and pulling out a tray from the oven and sighing as the freshly baked goods wafted around the kitchen. Sitting not too far away at the kitchen island, Aloha leant forward dangerously, nose raised like animals would do to get a whiff of the baked cupcakes Army had made.  _

_ "My mouth's watering. Army, pass me one!" The pink teen whined, receiving an annoyed glare from his friend. "Be patient, I have the icing readied to be piped on, I have some designs in mind."  _

_ Aloha slouched, collapsing onto the kitchen island as Army proceeded to do as he'd said, pipe intricate designs on his cupcakes. To Aloha's chagrin, it appeared Army would take his sweet time. The visor wearing inkling perched his head in hand, watching Army work steadily in piping designs and absentmindedly humming to himself.  _

_ It had been planned weeks prior, but Army wanted to begin baking and had asked Aloha personally to come over and try out the treats. Aloha knew the reason behind this was because he himself liked to bake and he was sure Army would appreciate the criticism. If not helpful advice as he'd gone along, considering Aloha arrived a little too early and was left to watch Army scurry around the kitchen with ingredients, a multitude of different bowls and spoons, and the agonizing wait for everything to bake as they'd idly conversed.  _

_ Not that it wasn't nice, Aloha quite liked visiting Army's home, spacious and luxurious. Especially the kitchen. Aloha could only dream for the space and appliances, but he was happy Army offered the same kitchen to him whenever he'd like to bake. Which he has done a handful of times.  _

_ On today's menu was simply cupcakes. Army wanted to try something he could do by the book and Aloha offered a couple recipes he'd found online for his friend to choose from. Afterwards Army had gone as far to make his own batter and icing and they'd patiently left everything to sit.  _

_ Aloha did come by afterwards as promised to taste test, but unfortunately for him he arrived a little early and sat through the preparations. Army kept him entertained best he could, but most of his attention had been invested into measuring and mixing ingredients. Baking was a pretty specific kinda thing, the measurements of certain ingredients really mattered in the overall quality and quantity of the final project, as Aloha himself had learned.  _

_ "-dy, Aloha." Dazed and having to blink up at Army, Aloha hummed softly. "They're done? Finally!" He smiled, receiving an exasperated eye roll from Army before the inkling offered him a cupcake. Gingerly Aloha took it in hand, surprisingly still warm and it smelt devilishly good. The piped frosting design was quite cute, just an innocent butterfly shape. _

_ "Well, don't just stare at it." Army poked Aloha's cheek, being swatted away by Aloha before the golf visor wearing teen took a large bite of his cupcake. It was incredibly soft and crumbly, practically losing shape in his hand as he'd taken a large portion and left the other half to stand its own in hand. Aloha noted it was chewy afterwards and the icing Army had made was sweet. So sweet.  _

_ Groaning lowly and taking the other half into his mouth, Aloha smiles cheekily at an amused Army. "I take it you approve of it then?" Raised a brow the orange teen, moving away from the counter and offering the tray of cupcakes to Aloha. Swallowing what he'd already had, Aloha greedily took a second and a third, complimenting Army as he'd gone about consuming.  _

_ "Yeah, this is actually pretty amazing. The icing is the best part too!" Aloha smiled widely. Army returned it, "That's good to hear… Actually, I might've made a bit too much of said icing. I was considering just disposing of it, but if you'd like it-' _

_ "Of course!" Aloha sat up straight, already circling around the island to take the bowl of icing off the counter. Army shook his head, watching Aloha dip his fingers into the bowl and bring the icing to his lips. Turning away from the other, Army made a grab for napkins, scorning Aloha in a motherly fashion.  _

_ "You should've used a spoon or something-'  _

_ Army's voice caught in his throat, watching red-faced as Aloha licked his fingers clean, pink lips wrapping delicately around a digit and pulling away with a 'popping' sound. "Y'know, I wasn't expecting to enjoy that as much as I did." Charmed the pink inkling, winking flirtatiously and causing Army a mild heart attack.  _

_ "You-!' Army choked, turning away from the sight of Aloha's tongue poking out to gather the white icing on his upper lip.  _

_ Turning back around and grasping Aloha's hand before he could continue licking up the icing, Army forced a napkin into his hand with flushed cheeks. "Clean them! And use a spoon for Cod's sake, that's disgusting." Aloha stuck his tongue out at Army, but wiped his hand clean and accepted the spoon Army offered.  _

_ "Okay, calm down. You look a little peachy there." Teased Aloha, seemingly unaware to Army's distress as the orange inkling waved him off. "I'm perfectly fine!" Aloha spooned a good amount of icing into his mouth before pointing back to the tray of cupcakes on the table, "Go try one, you'll understand and be diving into this icing too." _

_ Grumbling, Army did pick up a cupcake and bit into it. Uncharacteristically he moaned quietly, pulling away and looking down at the cupcake. Aloha was right, the icing was good. It was maybe too sweet for Army, but good.  _

_ Taking another and joining Aloha, Army finished his second cupcake in time for Aloha to offer him a spoon full of icing. Army looked up at Aloha, "I think I'm good." _

_ "No you're not." Aloha quipped, shoving the spoon unexpectedly into Army's mouth and watching him choke. Aloha chuckled as Army swallowed the icing whole and spat out the spoon, quickly recovering to smack Aloha's shoulder. "Asshole!" He hissed, wiping icing from the corner of his mouth and regardless of his words, shoving his thumb back into his mouth to lick the icing off.  _

_ Aloha purred, "You liked it." _

_ "Shut up." Army snorted, shoving Aloha away and taking the bowl to wash now that most its continents had been consumed. "I'll wash this quickly and you can be on your way. Thank you, Aloha." Army bowed his head slightly, turning back to dump the bowl in his sink.  _

_ Turning the idea of leaving in his head, Aloha shrugged and shouldered his way next to Army. "I'll help."  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always! I was contemplating if I should write another chapter for this kinda exploring, or exposing Army's admittedly dirty mind, as subtle as it was. But I'm not really sure, but had fun ending it there and just having that bit of interaction where even Army taking the spoon seems dirty if you catch my drift! This was for fun though, you can possibly tell me Aloha's not the type to deep throat a banana or something-


End file.
